1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical bandages. More specifically, the invention is a packaged and hermetically sealed, inflatable bandage in the form of a linear hollow cuff as a first embodiment having one or more sterile dressings freely attached to a mounting strip and with an adhesive strip at one end for initial application by the injured or a medic. Hook and loop fastening is provided for final attachment of the pressure bandage on the injury. A carbon dioxide gas container with an inlet valve is provided for inflating the bandage on-site. Other embodiments are in the form of a conical pressure bandage or a skull cap bandage.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various bandages, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for an economical bandage which is versatile in application to single or double puncture wounds, e.g., bullet wound passing through an arm, leg, etc.) of the human body which can be carried by the injured (such as a military person) for self-application to prevent the excessive loss of blood from a wound. The relevant art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,723 issued on May 13, 1997, to Bernard Grau describes an emergency bandage comprising a sterile dressing attached to a web portion having a first pressure enhancement member (with 12 embodiments) and at least one gapped wrapping element (hooking dowel) for application to an injured arm or leg. A second pressure enhancement member can have a rectangular platform having four U-shaped wrapping stubs attached around a central stub on top and parallel elongated bars on the bottom surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,635 issued on Jan. 13, 1987, to Cynthia Robinette-Lehman describes an arcuate shaped tourniquet cuff having a hook and loop attachment means and a secondary ribbon attachment means at one end. An enclosed bladder is inflated with an external inflation means by two tubes having male connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,721 issued on Apr. 16, 1996, to Ronald D. Shippert describes an arm wound dressing having a rectangular compressed dressing pad that expands as it absorbs body fluid and a rectangular backing member with hook or loop fastener strips, and two long straps with loop or hook fastener strips that increases pressure up to 0.4 psi.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,271 issued on Jan. 9, 2001, to Irene Hornebert describes a rectangular hip joint or girdle pressure bandage having a pressure bladder for filling with fluid and fastening with hook and loop fastening strips on opposite edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,018 issued on Dec. 1, 1998, to Barry F. Shesol et al. describes a disposable sterile emollient carrier device comprising a rectangular stretchable bandage having a bonded or movable emollient carrier platform. The platform can be either a medical grade foam sheeting surface or a porous mesh pocket. A releasable hook fastener strip is positioned at one end of the device or pressure sensitive tape can be used. The device with different configurations can be used around a finger, palm, arm, and chest.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,646,590 issued on Oct. 25, 1927, to Julius Mildenberg describes a rectangular massage bandage comprising a belt-shaped body having a pneumatic band inflated by the patient by mouth via a tube and mouthpiece valve. Rods, slats or blocks are added to the body as stiffening aids. Straps and buckles are added to the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,668 issued on Feb. 18, 1958, to Carl P. Van Court et al. describes an inflatable arm splint comprising a rectangular outer wrapping having end fasteners and side hooks, an inner gauze or cloth wrapper, a plurality of parallel stays and fluid chambers, and a tube connected to a pressure gauge and an air pressure applying bulb having a check valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,495 issued on Mar. 16, 1971, to Frank O. Wright describes a longitudinal pneumatic tourniquet for constricting a person""s limb comprising a flexible cover containing an air bladder fillable by an intake tube with a check valve. The tourniquet has hook and loop regions for strapping the tourniquet on the limb.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,150 issued on January 1976, to Burton H. Kaplan et al. describes a medical pneumatic trouser for emergency autotranfusion comprising a single piece, double-walled flexible panel forming a chamber for receiving pressurized air. The pair of lower sections surround the legs and are strapped by hook and loop fastening strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,503 issued on Jan. 23, 1979, to Nicholas A. Romano describes an orthopedic device to provide ambulatory traction to specific levels of the spine. A hand inflatable bladder is positioned between a rigid base plate and an apertured template plate, and mounted on a latex belt with straps and buckles. An air inflatable bulb with a release valve is attached to the bladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,782 issued on Feb. 28, 1995, to John R. Garrett describes a disposable rectangular medical pressure cuff comprising a plastic sheet and a woven fabric sheet which are heat sealed with inflation fittings to form a bladder and attached to the body by hook and loop fastening.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,442 issued on Feb. 9, 1971, to John T. Goswitz describes a mastectomy compression bandage having a rectangular shape with a half of the bandage being elastic and the other half being non-elastic and having a breast cup. Elastic and non-elastic straps are provided to hold a bandage over the mastectomy area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,270 issued on Jun. 18, 1996, to Beverly J. Chase et al. describes a mastectomy bandage comprising a main body panel of a non-elastic breathable fabric and an elastic panel portion to be positioned by shoulder straps and fastened by hook and loop fastening.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a pressure bandage for wounds, especially solving the aforementioned problems for double puncture wounds and head wounds, is desired.
The invention is a packaged and hermetically sealed, inflatable linear hollow bandage cuff as a first embodiment having one or more sterile dressings freely attached to a linear mounting strip and with an adhesive strip at one end for initial application. Hook and loop fastening is provided for final attachment by a single strap. A carbon dioxide gas container with an inlet valve is provided for inflating the bandage on site to apply pressure to the bleeding wound to minimize the loss of blood. A second embodiment is a rectangular pressure bandage for injured limbs and body and lacks any fastening straps. A third embodiment pressure bandage has a cone shape having two fastening straps for containing a nearly severed appendage and lacks a mounting strip. A fourth embodiment is a dome-shaped pressure bandage for an injured head.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a hermetically sealed bandage package with an integrated gas tank for suppressing bleeding of wounds and applicable by the wounded.
It is another object of the invention to provide a first embodiment of a rectangular pressure bandage having one or more sliding bandages on an internal holding strip and one external fastening strap.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a second embodiment of a rectangular pressure bandage lacking any fastening straps.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a third embodiment of a pressure bandage which is cone-shaped and has two fastening straps for maintaining contact between two severable or severed body parts.
Yet another further object of the invention to provide a fourth embodiment of a pressure bandage which is dome-shaped for head injuries and having two fastening straps.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.